


Clarity

by NepetaLeijon27



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Hallucinations, M/M, Mild Language, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaLeijon27/pseuds/NepetaLeijon27
Summary: Atsushi is reminded of some things he'd rather not.





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrinyaClockworker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrinyaClockworker/gifts).



A cold shiver went down Atsushi's spine. This day was too goddamn cold to go witch hunting, he thought. He breathed out and a white cloud of mist curled up to the sky and disappeared. Atsushi suddenly heard someone landing behind him. It was Akutagawa, who just finished a quick scout across the district.

'Ah, there you are. And?' Atsushi wanted to know if he had sensed any magical activity nearby.

'No.', he said in his usual deadpan tone. 'Seems like this place isn't populated that densely. We should leave this place and move on.'

'I am not going to that ward.' Atsushi didn't even look at him when he said that. He just stared into the space in front of him - which was quite the view, since the two were sitting on a roof.

'I know you don't want to, Atsushi.', Akutagawa half-lidded his eyes. 'I know that it's the ward of your old orphanage.'

Atsushi sighed. 'But certainly we-' His words got cut off by a strong signal. He looked at Akutagawa. 'A big one. Real close.'

In a blink, the two transformed.

'It's over there.' Akutagawa pointed to the right of them. 'It's a vacant property.'

'The roof again?'

'No, we're entering the Normal People way.' Akutagawa said as he jumped off the roof.

14 meters later, he landed perfectly on his feet like a cat would do. Atsushi followed him.

'I'll give you the honor.' Akutagawa waited for Atsushi to get down. _That means that I get to slice open the entrance_ , Atsushi knew.

Atsushi needed a few seconds to adjust to the surroundings, like usual. He was very uncomfortable with the stained glass windows and the religious imagery around.

'Be careful.', Akutagawa warned him. 'You are a bigger prey than I am.'

'Hey, is that supposed to be a threat?' Atsushi shouted out of frustration. It echoed in the barrier they were in.

'Keep your voice low.', Akutagawa said. 'Most witches and familiars act on what they hear.'

'How am I supposed to do that when you say such a thing?' Atsushi asked.

'I am just stating the truth.', Akutagawa shrugged as Rashoumon tore through one of the familiars that came their way. 'Forget about it. Pay attention to your surroundings.' _I should_ , Atsushi thought, and he placed Akutagawa's comment about him being a larger prey out of his head.

Some minutes in the future, Akutagawa started to sense something. 'We're getting closer. Anything around could be the door right now.'

When he heard that, Atsushi started looking around. 'They always hide the door in the unlikeliest of places…' He was still struggling with the familiars around him. 'These familiars don't have any sense of personal space.'

'They never do.'

'Found it.', Akutagawa pointed to a very small 'door'. 'Let's stop dawdling and get in.'

The first thing Atsushi noticed when he got in, was that the witch was immense. 'Not the smallest one we've encountered, huh?' Akutagawa didn't respond to it. He just started attacking it from the left. _Our cross-fire attack_ , Atsushi knew, and slashed his way through the right.

The witch was bleeding purple blood, and Atsushi became more and more covered in it. He was almost at the center when he noticed something.

'This...smells sweet?' When Akutagawa heard that, he immediately switched breathing through his mouth instead. But Atsushi had already inhaled the sweet fume, and suddenly...

'What...is happening?'

A strange sensation went through Atsushi and he saw something entirely different than a few moments ago. 'The Headmaster?'

_It would be better for us all if you just curled up and died!_

'What-' Another someone appeared before Atsushi. 'Dazai? Why are you-'

_You have failed me._

'No, no, no! What is this? What the fuck is going on?' A third and last figure appeared. 'Ryuu? Did you, did you-'

 _I don't love you anymore_.

The real Akutagawa, meanwhile, had seen that Atsushi had gone completely immobile in matter of seconds.

'Atsushi? What…' _I knew it, that fume is anything out of the ordinary_. 'I actually wanted to save this for something else, but...Rashoumon Gokumon Agito!' Akutagawa activated his ultimate attack and tore the witch in half.

The barrier dissipated.

'Atsushi, are you okay?' He rushed to help Atsushi. Finally, he started moving.

'Ryuu?' The first thing Atsushi got a hold on, were Akutagawa's arms. It covered him in purple blood too, but he ignored it for the moment.

'You're alright?'

'God, that was awful.'

'What happened back there?' Akutagawa asked as he picked up the Grief Seed and used it on his Soul Gem. He then gave it to Atsushi.

'Thank you.', Atsushi did the same. 'That sweet fume made me hallucinate. Everyone said horrible things to me…'

'Me too?'

'Yes.', Atsushi grabbed his head. 'Tell me you won't leave me!'

'I won't.', Akutagawa looked up. 'And we're not going back to that ward at this rate.' Atsushi breathed out slowly.

'Forgot it was this cold.' Akutagawa shivered.

'Hey, sometimes I wonder who these witches used to be.' Atsushi decided to start a different topic while transforming back.

'Certainly someone ruthless.', Akutagawa also transformed back. 'I don't think you're up for more hunting today?' Atsushi shook his head. 'Come on then, let's go home.'

'I'm so happy I have someone like you.', Atsushi turned to face Akutagawa. 'You're my counterpart.'

'Don't mention it.', Akutagawa closed his eyes. 'At first I didn't know why I fell in love with you. But I realized that you make me complete.'

'And that's the truth.' That was all we need, Atsushi knew.

**Author's Note:**

> The witch is Grey from Angels of Death. (purple theme color, stained glass, religious imagery, sweet hallucination-inducing scent)


End file.
